Alta traición
by chico cj seddie
Summary: One-shot. despues que Freddie reprobara el examen, deciden darle otra oportunidad, el hace lo mismo, pero el examen dice otra cosa, y Sam cree que Freddie lo hizo a propósito para irse con Carly y tener un final feliz, ¿logrará Freddie decirle la verdad?


_**Hola, ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien.**_

_**Esta es la secuela de "Reprobé por ti", apuesto a que no se imaginan al villano detrás de esto, pero es alguien que conocemos.**_

_**Iba a decir algo, pero se me olvidó, Oh si, ya recordé, "Reprobé por ti" es un one-shot, pero lo dejé incompleto porque el cyber no quería subirla y ya me estaba desesperando (lo que es muy difícil en mi), y no me di cuenta que lo dejé abierto la vez que sirvió**_

_**Los dejo con lo de siempre:**_

_**Icarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla, ustedes ya saben el resto**_

Alta traición

Desde que Freddie y Sam eran novios se podría decir que todo era "miel sobre hojuelas", estaban en la escuela platicando sobre lo que podrían hacer en el programa, cuando llega Ted.

– Freddie– dijo el director dirigiéndose a Freddie– tengo una muy buena noticia para ti, el colegio dice que hubo un error al calificar tu prueba, por lo que tienes que presentarla de nuevo– dijo el director franklin y se fue, dejando a los chicos pensativos

–––

Los chicos llegaron al apartamento de Carly, como siempre Sam se fue directo al refrigerador, mientras Carly se dirigía hacia la computadora y Freddie se sentaba en el sofá

– Voy a revisar que el equipo funcione bien para el programa– dijo Freddie y subió al estudio, Sam decidió acompañarlo para platicar con él, después de todo él era su novio.

Freddie llegó al estudio y se sentó en un sillón puff para pensar de nuevo lo que le estaban ofreciendo, cuando llega Sam a interrumpirlo.

– ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo? – le preguntó la rubia mientras arrimaba el otro puff y se sentaba en el

– Estoy pensando sobre la prueba– dijo Freddie sin dirigirle la mirada a su novia– es una gran oportunidad.

Sam notó lo preocupado que estaba Freddie, era claro que él no quería alejarse de ella, y ella tampoco quería que él se fuera, por lo que haría lo posible para que se quedara.

– Deja de pensar en esa tonta escuela, solo es una escuela llena de personas pretenciosas y falsas, no quiero que te alejes de mi, asi como no quiero que te conviertas en uno de ellos

– Eso es lo que quería escuchar de ti, saber lo que sientes con todo lo que esta pasando, no te preocupes, haré lo posible para reprobar e este y todos los exámenes que me apliquen, yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti– le dijo Freddie, para después besarse

–––

Freddie llegó a la escuela como lo había hecho la vez pasada, repitió la rutina, pero esta vez se aseguró de poner bien las respuestas erradas para no obtener ni un solo punto, hizo lo mismo, se despidió de Ted y se fue.

–––

Por otra parte, en el colegio ingles:

Los directores de aquella escuela querían que Freddie estudiara allí, además que el sobrino del director vivía en Seattle y quería que Sam y Freddie se separaran ya que a él le gustaba Sam.

– ¿Como va todo? – preguntó el chico que estaba en la oscuridad, para después salir de allí, revelando su identidad

– Todo bien...Nevel–

– Excelente– dijo Nevel – con esto Sam creerá que Freddie la traicionó, ya pensaré algo para poner a Carly en su contra

– Estamos apunto de mandar los resultados, ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto? –le preguntó el director a su sobrino, el cual no dudo en asentir

–––

Freddie estaba camino hacia la escuela, por extraño que pareciera Sam iba con él para asegurarse que Freddie se quedaría, entraron a la escuela, siendo recibidos por el director

– Aquí están los resultados, – Fue lo único que escucharon, ya que tomaron los resultados y se fueron,

Llegaron a buswell plaza, Freddie quiso llevar a Sam a la salida de emergencias para "celebrar" el que Freddie no se iba, pero el panorama decía otra cosa.

Freddie abrió el sobre, para después entrar en shock por el resultado, una A+ y la leyenda de "aceptado"

– ¿Qué pasa Freddie? – le preguntó Sam al notar la cara que puso su novio **(N/A: es extraño escribir eso :))**a lo que Freddie solo pudo mostrarle la hoja de resultados, quedando ella igual que él, Freddie iba a empezar a explicarle, pero la rubia se enojó mucho.

–¡dijiste que jamás me dejarías! – dijo Sam bastante enojada, mientras que Freddie seguía tratando de explicarle lo sucedido

– ¡No se que es lo que pasa, yo me asegure de responder mal en todas las respuestas! – decía, o mas bien gritaba Freddie, para este punto ambos chicos ya estaba enojados

– ¡Pues el examen dice otra cosa! – Le gritaba Sam, estaba enojada, pero sobre todo triste– ¿sabes que?, ¡haz lo que quieras, ya no me importa, lárgate y haz de tu vida lo que quieras! – dijo Sam bastante enojada, dejando al chico llorando, si, llorando

– Sam...¡No te vallas! – le trataba Freddie de decir a Sam, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sam se había ido

–––

Nevel estaba en camino a Seattle, exactamente hacia el buswell plaza, iba a poner en marcha su plan para conquistar a la rubia, si Carly no le hizo caso, tal vez Sam lo haga.

Estaba a punto de tomar el ascensor para el octavo piso, cuando esta se abre y deja salir a Sam demasiado enojada, tanto que no notó la presencia del chico

–_Al parecer ya se dio cuenta de los resultados de su "novio"_ –pensaba Nevel al ver a la chica caminar demasiado furiosa–_solo me falta hacer que Carly se enoje con ella_

Nevel se fue persiguiendo a la rubia, cuando esta llegó al parque y se sentó en una banca el chico le hizo compañía.

Sam estaba tan enojada y triste que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico, hasta que él se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sam bastante enojada

– Solo pasaba por aquí, te vi triste y quise ver que tenías y si te podía ayudar en algo– dijo Nevel con total tranquilidad

– Nadie te pidió tu ayuda– le dijo Sam aun más enojada, si eso era posible– ahora te recomiendo que te largues si sabes lo que te conviene

– Esta bien, me voy, pero no podré decirte el motivo por el cual Freddie se quiere ir de Seattle

– ¡Largo!

– De todas formas te tienes que enterar– empezó Nevel a hablar, por lo que Sam decidió escucharlo– Freddie dice que nunca te amó, solo te estaba usando para darle celos a Carly, los escuche hace ratito, cuando bajabas del elevador, yo subí y pude escuchar a Freddie decir que había pasado el examen, con lo que Carly se puso supercontenta, decía que gracias a eso tu ya no serias un estorbo en su relación, ellos planearon todo esto para poder huir juntos a Inglaterra y olvidarse de ti– dijo Nevel bastante agitado y mientras recuperaba aire por haber hablado tanto

– Estas loco, ni Freddie ni Carly serian capaces de hacer eso– le dijo Sam volteando a verlo

– Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo sé que es cierto– dijo Nevel muy seguro de si mismo, lo que preocupaba a Sam. Después que Nevel dijo eso se fue, dejando a Sam muy pensativa.

–––

Freddie seguía en su apartamento, como era de suponerse seguía triste por lo sucedido con Sam, salió a ver a Carly, ya que ella no tenia ni idea de lo sucedido.

Llegó al apartamento Shay, extrañamente solo estaba Carly sentada en la computadora y ni rastros de Sam.

– ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba? – le preguntó Carly con la menor intención de lastimarlo

– De lo peor, pasé la estúpida prueba a pesar que conteste erradas a todas las respuestas, ahora Sam cree que la traicioné y no quiere saber nada de mí.

– Déjame hablar con ella– dijo Carly y se fue a buscar a Sam

–––

Sam estaba sentada en el parque, pensando sobre lo que Nevel le había dicho, cuando ve a Carly acercarse a toda velocidad

– Sam, debemos hablar– dijo Carly sentándose al lado de su amiga.

– No me digas nada, lo sé todo, sé que tu y Freddie planearon esto para irse a Londres y dejarme fuera de su historia de amor.

– ¿Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó Carly sin entender el motivo por el cual Sam le gritaba

– Eso no importa, ahora vete y has tu vida junto a Freddie, no me importa– dijo Sam, se levantó y se fue, dejando a Carly triste, porque Sam ya no confiaba en ella

–––

Mientras tanto, Freddie ya había hecho sus maletas, como era de esperarse su madre también se iba, Freddie estaba esperando ya sea a Carly o a Sam, cuando llega la primera demasiado agitada por correr tanto

– ¿Qué paso?, ¿lograste hablar con Sam? – preguntó el chico demasiado nervioso

– Si, pero no tengo buenas noticias– empezó Carly a hablar– no se quién le dijo que tu y yo planeamos esto para irnos juntos, ahora ella también está enojada conmigo– finalizo Carly muy triste.

– Freddie, querido, es hora de irnos– era su madre que lo llamaba para que se fueran a Londres

– Supongo que todo termina aquí– dijo Freddie muy triste mientras abrazaba a Carly, ella iba a decir algo, pero su madre de nuevo lo llama, por lo que se tiene que ir,

– Nos veremos de nuevo– le dijo Carly al ver que se alejaba en el taxi

Al aparecer era el final. ¿Ustedes que creen?

_**Bien, aquí esta la secuela de "Reprobé por ti", pronto traeré el tercer one-shot con el que se termina esta trilogía, ya saben, dejen reviews dando su opinión, ¿estuvo bien?, ¿apesta?, ¿voy a matarte? Lo que sea**_

_**Bien, nos vemos en los fics de todo el mundo (o de casi todo, ya que creo que hay algunos que se salvan de mi ¡xD!)**_


End file.
